The present invention relates to visual patterning, and more particularly, to an efficient to assemble covering system using modular units on a patterned backing
Many electronic computing systems are stored in racks, storage cabinets, or other types of enclosures. These enclosures generally have a door suitable for accessing at least one side of the enclosure, often the front of the enclosure. These doors may be plain or may have some sort of design or patterning included thereon. Typically, these designs or patterns are specific to the type of enclosure, a manufacturer of the enclosure, a manufacturer of the computing system within the enclosure, a model or type of the computing system within the enclosure, contents of the enclosure, or some combination thereof.
Manufacturers of computing systems will often indicate that a system is manufactured by them by designing a distinguishing door to cover an enclosure in which they sell their computing systems. One way of distinguishing the door is to provide a unique pattern for the door. In order to prepare these patterned doors for use on these enclosures, manufacturers typically are required to either fabricate one or more large, specialized pieces to cover the door, or manufacture a plurality of small pieces which must be attached to a universal grid or backing secured to the door. These small pieces must be attached in a specific orientation, otherwise the pattern will not be consistent from one product to the next.
Accordingly, in order to reduce assembly errors and to reduce manufacturing costs, a more efficient method of providing patterned doors for enclosures would be beneficial to these computing systems manufacturers.